


The Birthday Party

by Sinistretoile



Series: The Pieces of Pine [13]
Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Party, Daddy Pine, Episode 3, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Jonathan Pine helps with his son's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Party

Jonathan looked around at all the strangers in his home. He couldn’t name one person. Nor could he match those people to their children. He desperately wanted a whiskey and a run, but he’d promised Madeline that he’d help with Danny’s birthday party. He stepped into the hallway and raked his hands through his hair, calming his breathing. He leaned against the wall then felt eyes on him.  
Madeline watched him from across the room. Was making him help with his son’s birthday party a mistake? Was she pushing him too hard to be a part of the boy’s life? He waved sheepishly at her then made himself small as their son lead a screaming parade of children to his bedroom.  
He pointed to the kitchen and she nodded before excusing herself to follow him. He stood in the center of the quiet, empty room with his eyes closed. He flinched at her touch on his shoulders. Her hands rubbed them before wrapping around his waist. Her cheek pressed his spine.  
“I’m sorry, Jonathan. I shouldn’t have asked you to do this.”  
He took a moment before he pulled her arms loose and turned in them then drew her against his chest. “Don’t be. I’m glad you did. I’ve never seen Danny this happy and excited.”  
“I have.” She smiled. “Every day you come to get him.”  
Jonathan held his friend in his arms. Yes, he loved this woman. But not like a husband does a wife. Madeline was his friend. And their son Danny, well he’d been a surprise nine months after they consoled each other after a depressing football loss. The moment shattered as Danny rushed into the room.  
“Daddy! Daddy! May we light off the rocket now?” He jumped up and down, holding the rocket tightly.  
Jonathan kissed Madeline’s forehead then pulled away. He took the rocket from his son. “So long as your mother says it’s alright.”  
She gestured with her hands. “Oh no, you go right ahead. I’m not going to take that home then attempt to figure the bloody thing out.” The partygoers made way for father and son as they headed outside into the sunshine. Danny held his dad’s hand as they walked out into the road, clear of cars and guests.  
“Now, you’re not going to be cross if it goes up and doesn’t come back down to you, are you?”  
Danny shook his mop of dark hair. Poor boy had been cursed with his father’s curls though. “No, Daddy.”  
“Good, now you go stand by your mother and I’ll light it. That’s a good lad.” Jonathan waited until he saw his son next to Madeline then lit the rocket. He hurried around the line of cars for cover as the fuse burned. The party watched in hushed silence before the rocket shot off into the air, going higher than anyone could see. A cheer went up but the only one he heard was his son’s. He turned, grinning at the pure joy on the boy’s face. 

Madeline stood at the sink, finishing the last of the dishes. Jonathan glanced at her back then at their sleeping child. He had icing smeared on his cheeks, confetti in his unruly hair and clutched the stuffed bear his mother had gotten him.  
Jonathan lifted the boy into his arms. His chest tightened at the way the boy melted into him. He nestled into his father’s shoulder. “Read me a story, daddy.”  
“Not tonight, Danny. You’re worn out. I promise two tomorrow.”  
Jonathan laid the boy in his bed then plucked off his shoes before covering him up. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching him sleep. He’d always been a minimalist. A loner, ready to pack up and leave at a moment’s notice. That is until Madeline told him he was Danny’s father. He finally had something to root him in one place.  
Jonathan combed his fingers through his son’s hair then leaned over and kissed his forehead. He stood up and froze as he turned around. Madeline stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest, leaning against the door jamb.  
“How long have you been there?”  
“Long enough.” She pushed away from the jamb and stepped back to let him through. He closed the door behind him. He’d never expected to be a father, but here he was, a father. And he was going to do the best he could.


End file.
